1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an actuator and a control for a power decklid.
2. Background of Invention
It is common to provide a vehicle with a trunk or deck lid that has an automatic power releasing latch. Activation of the power latch releases the deck lid. Springs located in the hinges urge the deck lid to move into the fully open condition.
Systems have been proposed that provide a mechanism for automatically closing the deck lid to a secondary closed position whereupon the latch automatically cinches the deck lid to the primary closed and sealed position. Such systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,585 and 4,823,059.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,059 discloses a cable driven system whereby a cable is wound about a drum having the remote end connected to the hinge of the deck lid. An actuator drives the drum to wind the cable and pull the deck lid down to engage the latch. The current of the motor is monitored to determine when the deck lid reaches the secondary closed condition, the primary closed condition and also detects obstacles in the path of the closing deck lid.
The prior art systems provide a direct drive connection between the actuator and the deck lid. Thus, when the deck lid is being closed manually, the operator must back drive the motor, which is undesirable.
It remains desirable to provide a simple mechanism for allowing manual movement of the deck lid between the open and closed conditions without back driving the motor.